Yellow and Blue Makes Green
by DannyPhantomOfTheAvatar
Summary: Loki. Alcohol has become his resource of pain relievers. Being in and out of prison doesn't help. But, one night, one strange, twisted night, Loki will face the consequences of wreckless behavior. Mpreg, Tony Stark in later chapters, and Male on male. But hey, what's new?
1. Finding Out

He was yellow, and I was blue. It doesn't take an alchemist to realize that, it makes _green_. At first, meeting him it wasn't some lust or love. I would classify it as an awareness. Loki Lauf- ... Loki Odinson, doesn't fall for love.

I don't believe in it. Or, I didn't.

At that time, I believed I was a prisoner, used and hated. That maybe my snicker of an attitude could take the edge off, or possibly alcohol. The good kind of drink too, Asgardian vodka as some would say. On my off time, when I was allowed out of the cell, I would drink and drink, and get into heaps of trouble. Then find myself back in the cell, with a hangover of course.

That man though, put me here. Where we are all standing today.

* * *

Loki shuffles awake. His shoulders are near stiff as he leans onto one elbow. He has to be careful, the shine from out his window taunts him, and his head is edging toward passing out. "Damn." He's wincing, cursing the window, his stomache, his brain. It has been a couple of weeks since he's woken up with the same circumstances, and is getting used to it.

But, he's in his room. It's a miracle. Usually, the guards would catch his drunkard ass and run him to Odin, where he'll then send him to prison. He makes a face of contentment, happy to be blessed with that.

Loki gets to a standing position, his raven hair caressing his cheeks. And suddenly, like a horribly answered prayer, he is sent running toward the trash, hurling out his stomache contents of last night. Behind the quick blind of pain and disgust, he notices his hands around the bin, they are pale. More than usual.

The slender male sits back on his haunches, rolling his sleeves up to reveal the damage. His arms were stained near gray with lack of color, not to mention the way his skin was tight and thin against his bone. He needed to eat more, he guessed.

Not wanting to see his features, he ignored the large mirror making way to his closet. and opened it. The array of browns, blacks, greens, beiges, and silver colours burst to sight. He discarded his clothing slowly, leaning against the door and rolling his tights away. Loki sunk a grin and grabbed a robed outfit. It would be perfect for a stroll, which he wasn't going to do at all.

Thinking on it, what could Loki do with his time? Nothing, he thought again.

The article flowed and fluttered down his milky body when Loki was struck again by crippling pain. His stomach began summersalting in a familiar way. Well, he can remember feeling this tormenting pain before, but in a different set of circumstances. His knees hit the ground and his arms wrap around himself.

"Gods." he mutters. His vision blurrs, then comes back. It's seems as if drinking as much as he had been was catching up? No, he was sick. Sure of it himself.

When the pain passes, he begins a slow and shivering walk down the halls. They are empty these days, only the sound of guards pattering feet can be heard every which way. Except Loki hears a pair rapidly approaching him. "Brother? You do not seem to be walking well." God, it was Thor. Loki sighed, a hand coming to his head.

"Why is it you only care how I am feeling when I am seemingly doing nothing wrong?" Loki is still walking, but trips up a step. Thor is soon holding his elbow, in a guiding fashion. "That is not true. You seem a completely different shade of sick, today. Did you get into harmful magic again?"

Loki shakes his grasp and backs up from him, eyeing the taller blonde. "You really want to know the truth? This is it. I have no clue what is wrong with me, it very well could be magic. Because, last night, like many other nights, i drank myself raw. Where is your keen eye of sympathy when I drink?" Loki silences himself, his finger had punctuated almost every word and was still held high.

He lets his hand drop and shakes his head, frantic. Thor's face is nothing of bargaining with. "Thor, brother. I apologize. I am sincerely not well." The way Thor looks at him makes Loki wonder how bad his features really are. It's near scary.

Thor smiles softly, then, raising a hand to gently touch the other's shoulder. "I understand, and I am sorry as well. Do you need assistance to the medical room?" He is calm, for a god of thunder, that is. Loki nods, placing his hand on Thor's arm to sturdy himself as they begin the slow, quiet walk to the doctors.

It is like Thor reads Loki's mind then. Walking away silently when the god is appropriately sitted in the medical seat. The smaller male respected his gesture.

Thor stays right outside though, pacing his way left and right of the tall doorway. Barely any audible mumbled can be heard throughout the hour-long process. Thor stays true to making sure his brother is fine, even when the voices or voice of Loki began near shouting obsceneries. He listened closer, now, hear the yelling turn into muffled crying and wailing.

There is no describing the need Thor had to just burst in and know what was wrong, and how he could help. But, knowing Loki, he knew if it were something of this degree, the male wouldn't be too happy to see him digging for information. He stepped back once the voices stopped, and walked back straight to the wall.

the door creeped open, and a slimmed dark figure slide past the opening, looking weaker than before. Thor strode beside him, carefully. "Would you like me to take you to get something to eat, or-" Loki waves his hand as if wiping the air, and Thor quiets. "Assist me to my room, I would like my meals taken to me there."

Loki looks up from his hell, seeing Thor's confusion before he obeys. A perfectly normal morning has turned from bad to worse to war. Loki walks into his room and doesn't see a bed anymore, he sees pins and needles. There isn't one friendly reminder of good times in his room. So, Loki turns slowly to awaiting Thor.

They exchange a look. Thor's is of lost-ness, sympathy while Loki's look consist of hopelessness and confusion himself. "I have some thinking to do, if you will excuse me." Thor shakes his head, closing the door as he says, "Guards will bring by supper." And Thor is gone.

* * *

"Shit." The moment that damn door closes, I scrap through my room for any clues. Any article of clothing I've missed, maybe a book on this type of magic to bring back lost memories. I need an answer, closure. Something to bring back my dignity, to recieve justice on whoever did this, so Odin won't think of me as a whore.

"What's this?" I think back, and well, it has been a few weeks since i've properly cleaned up the place, so finding clues wouldn't be that hard. I find, though, a red hand strap, something worriors wear during training or battles. It is red though.

Red is a very weary colour many stray from unless you are of wealth. "At least they weren't poor." My horrible mind judges instantly.

I sit then, petting the out of place item in deep thought. I slide to the floor, thinking of all the men who wear- God, I can not keep from shuddering just by the thought. Whoever's this is, must pay for doing what they did to me.

Because I am pregnant.

Some drunken night, I must have stumbled down the wrong hall. By the wrong person. At the right time, just for them. I was meat. Fresh meat, and the son of Odin. A prize.

"Oh, fuck!" I lose my breath in a cry out, staring at the ceiling feeling lost and lonely. I clench onto the red article, hard, and hear the light tear of the material. Then, with the small ounce of strength left in me, I chunk the sinners gear out the window, not caring of its cost.

I _have _been here before. Faintly, many years ago, I remember Sleipnir, and the horrible rape and birth. I didn't know at first I was with.. horse. For a time I wandered through the forest in my normal form. I recall stumbling over myself, clenching my stomach as I had this morning, and then and there, I knew the problem.

It was a clear decision, so I changed back to a mare, and gave a farely easy birth. But now, I am strangely more scared now that I am with a child. With another person. I can't just give away a baby as I can a horse. I can't face father when I put myself in this situation. I truly have royally fucked myself in this situation. The only hope I wish for is that the father of the baby will return, and rue his mistake.

* * *

Weeks ago, Thor was on his playing field, eyeing the women, eyeing Sif. When, a charmingly drunk, black haird dame waltzed in wearing a long darker green dress fit for anyone. But she wore it stunningly. Seeing for yourself that she was beyond drunk wasn't hard to see. Thor knew this, and his job at the moment was making sure the gorgeous woman wouldn't be taken advantage of.

"Miss? Would you like to sit with me?" His deep voice entices her attention. She let out an open mouth, giddy laugh. "Ooh! I know who YOU are!" Her voice was trying to pretend something of seriousness, but it came out playful.

"Thor. That's right." He had taken her hand. The woman was about to throw out '_You are my brother_', but the god had dragged her by the arm to their seat, the perfect spot to see the entire room. "Now, what is your name exactly?" His teeth flash, and his eyes are evidence he's had quite the sum of drink himself.

The dame reaches and grabs a drink off a passing waiters tray. "I think you know my name." Thor tilts his head, looking the woman up and down. He takes notice of her silver tongue, she may be drunk, but it hasn't effected her speech in the slightest.

His face becomes one of worry, "We didn't have relations in our younger days, have we?"

The woman sputters her drink and catches a drop in her hand as she leans her head away from her clothing. The statement shocked her in the slightest. Thor laughed, "Am I not worth sleeping with?"

The girl drops her glass and smiles preturbedly, "I guess not. You are strong, built. Funny." Her hand reclaspes her drink and downs it. Thor licks his lips, feeling challenged. "I still don't know your name." The woman tosses her head in a laugh and calls for another glass. "You haven't the slightest idea who you are talking to, do you?" Her lips lick just as his.

Thor knows he is being flirted with now, what woman would say that when they clearly are acquaintances. "You look familiar, I will give you that." His hand glides on the table, reaching for hers. Lately, Thor has had his own share of problems. Jane and Sif had a falling out, being with either one of them would be toxic.

So, having maybe one night stands could take the edge off. Especially if the woman is as radiant as either Sif or Jane. She looks down at her hand and smiles, closing the gap between fingers. "G- Give me what?" Her head is cotton now, the alcohol evidentally has crash landed right on good judgement.

* * *

_**A/N: Mpreg if you hadn't noticed. I will bump it to M rating in later chapters (FYI). And I will finish the drunken night with Thor and Lady Loki (So smut). Review if you liked, and favorite if this is something you like to read. Thanks sweets.**_


	2. Dealing

"How about I give you a few more drinks? If after ten minutes of dancing here, and you get bored... Let's say you tell a guard Thor Odinson would like to see you in his chambers. How does that sound?" The blonde god shines his teeth in a smile, lifting her hand so delicately to his lips as he kisses it.

The woman shivers, her long hair falling in her face. "Mmm, fun. I like it." Her head is swimming now, blood most likely ninety percent alcohol. Thor stands, sweeping her hair behind her ear before walking swiftly off. Leaving the slightly swaying woman to ponder with what decency she has left.

Does she even know what is going on right now? No. Does she care? Also no.

She stands, taking her time to grind it dirty with whoever approaches her with enthusiasm. With the mind of a man, she ends up dancing with most of the women. The looks, if she could remember them later, would be priceless.

She grew tired of 'going nowhere' flirting and making out when she finally approached one of the lurking guards. "Sir." She shouted. The guard turned his head and moved nothing else. "Thor Odinson would like to see me in his chambers." She was smiling beyond her capacity.

The looming doors were closed tight behind her, and she was in Thor's bed chamber. And there was Thor, looking up at her from undoing his armor. "You were bored." He states under his breath. She grins, walking slowly in front of him. Grabbing his arm and near ripping the straps, she grunts in the process, as if it is some sexual act.

Thor smiles, taking the broken item from her hands and throwing it from view. "I was. The men were horrible dancers and the women were very dry kissers." Her mouth met his cheek and she pressed it there, sinking in his scent. Thor smiled, "Dry kissers? You want to be.. wet?" A small moment of silence was broken by a loud laugh by the two.

"Actually, having a little oil involved in this might be pleasant." She went for his hand, delicately unwrapping his _red hand strap_. Thor pulled her in for a real kiss, sliding his tongue wherever it would fit in her warm, smooth mouth. He soon tore away though, frowning slightly, "Miss, I don't have any oils. The inconvenience is beyond my-" She holds her finger to his lips.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Loki resides, knowing exactly where his own things were, he was mentally smirking. Well, mentally and physically. "Come with me, I can fix this." Her words, beginning to swerve together, only add to the rising tension. It's burning the two, all too well.

As a gentlemen, he follows. But when she abruptly walks into his brothers room, he panics. "We should never go into Loki's room without his permission! Miss?" He quiets down when she ushers him in with a finger. "You have permission. Thor, Odinson." And by the way she says his name, he should know who it was. Only Loki nicks the end of his name with such deep grace.

But he doesn't. He only becomes blind by lust and need and alcohol as he is ordered to sit. She comes out setting the oils on the table by the bed, then turns all attention to him. "Let me get that for you." She whispers, kneeling infront of him, untangling the other hand strap from his left arm.

* * *

Loki sat on his bed, as he has been for a month now. And as he had asked Thor, he had brought him his meals. Breakfast, supper, and dinner. But, the thing is, when you have lost all respect for yourself, you really don't care who the father of your babies is.

Oh, wasn't mentioned? Loki visited the doctor once more when passing out in the hallways. It was a different doctor, his name something of the elves. But, the moment the doctor got a good look at him, he was vividly surprised. Loki, being excellent in all trades of languages, couldn't decipher half of what the elf rambled about, but he did pick up on '_twins from Hel_'.

He was confirmed with that information, the twins part, not Hel. Now, all he could focus on was the large bulge that pulled himself away from everyone else. Soon, he'd be confided in his room. If anyone knew about the pregnancy, about the kids, then he would be thoroughly embarassed. Loki needs to be sure that his children of honour and legend, needing to be of Odin's approval.

He lays there, shirt up, drawing lazily on his tight abdomen. Sometimes, on days like this, Loki would feel an accomplishment of sorts. He has done good, right? Instead of taking away these lives, as simply as that would be, he is going to term. And, even though the children are but the size of a hand or smaller, he would risk his life for them. He loves them.

Today, though, Loki could feel something was to happen. And it just had to begin with a note slipped under his door.

Slowly, gently, as if to preserve his will, he snuck upon the note. Before picking it up, he knew it was Thor's. Either Loki was feeling generous or it was the pregnancy going to his head, picking up the note wasn't something he would have ordinarily done. But he did.

_Loki, _

_I have taken notice to some things. We need to meet in the stables, I will be there in an hour waiting. It is your decision to show up or not. Nobody will be around but me. No guards or maids. Just, please brother, I can't see you go through another trial._

_Thor_

Loki hissed, snarling at the letter than crumpling it to a ball. "He dare to claim he knows my situation?" Maybe Loki saw he was being a total ass, but he blamed his personality and the children growing inside him. That is only logical.

He didn't want to turn down his offer from his brother though. Loki has been alone for far too long now, and maybe having a not-so related uncle would be best for the two kids. So, he dressed and began to get ready for his little 'talk' with Thor.

The cold air hit Loki like a ton of bricks. It has been so long since the light of the day has blessed his skin, since fresh air flushed his lungs. Grateful that he was wearing a hood, he snugged it tighter to his body, near freezing. Steps were taken lightly, down the ingrown path to the stables. His steps halted, but for only a moment when he remembered Sleipnir rested just inside the stalls.

Usually, this wouldn't be an issue, but seeing as he was literally having the horses siblings, it pulled a swell in his throat. Loki gulped it, sweeping inside the almost peasantry building. It was well lit, clean, and nothing like he remembered when limping home with a colt licking at his heels. He smiled, nonetheless, seeking joy.

"Loki!" Thor responded positively radiant with giddiness and happiness. I mean, who wouldn't when a group of fouls had made their way, circling you. The tall fool stepped out of the stall, closing the door tight behind him. "Sorry about that. It was, quite tempting." His teeth showing once again in a bright grin.

The black haird male became all too suddenly nervous, fidgety and fumbled his hands together, looking down. It brought back fond memories of childhood seeing Thor play around. "You are such a goof, I don't know where Frigga went wrong." He spoke, still with his head downward. Thor was still grinning as he walked to him.

"I think it is a good thing. I hope my children will one day find a pleasure in fun." His words bounced through and to Loki. _Chilren. One day. _

Loki looked up, and it was true he still refused to see himself in the mirror, but at least Thor looked at him with less worry. "Now, what was it you and I were to chat about?" Now, Thor tensed. His hand finding the back of his own neck, instead of Loki's. "A chat. Yes. It was about, you, initially."

Loki furrowed his brows, walking to a stall and sitting to the ground. "I knew it was of me. The note read nothing about anyone else. Just tell me?" he looked to Thor. This second, the moment in itself, was very different than the others. Loki wasn't too selfish or prude, Thor was putting true thought into his words... It was meaning something for once. And they weren't in battle.

Thor went quiet, shuffling beside Loki as if to see what he was facing at. "Now, when I say this, I need you know I know nothing of the circumstances. If it was forced upon you, if it was an accident, or if it was purposeful. But, I beg of you to say truth to me when I ask you." Thor turned his eyes to his brother, he was near shaking.

Loki closed his eyes, breathing and exhaling, then nodded. Thor turned his head straightforward. His actions and movements were becoming awkward and slight. "Are you with child?" And the way Thor etched his words so unnaturally shook Loki forward, his hands cradling his head.

Thor immediately felt rash and dumb for speaking, but Loki did agree to talk. The pale skinned male held a hand to Thor. "Who told you this?" Loki's reply could be taken either way, and Thor took it biased. "I am deeply sincere. Nobody ushered a word to me, this was my own mind and lyrics. I apologize if I offended..."

He rambled on, but Loki had none of it. He turned to his brother, twisting his whole body just to face him, and his arms were going out to just shape out his words. "Thor." The corners of his lips turned down, his face in horror and fear, eyes becoming watered with tears, lungs littered with uneven breath. "I- I am so scared." Loki was turning in on himself, his face was in full on shock, crying.

The blonde dropped his jaw, feeling a wave of empathy crash him as his own face replicated the other's. "Brother?" He whispered, arms dangling and wrapping around Loki in a fierce hug, hoping it would scare away the ghost that haunted him.

Loki calmed soon, stilling in Thor's grasp. He inhaled, long and deep to speak. "There is two. Twins are to be born."

* * *

_**A/N: The next chapter will possibly be the rating change. Seeing as I am to finish off the night between Thor and... I've said this already. It is alright to put a little smut in, right? Would you guys like it? I don't know, your choice. But, I will say I really want Tony to come into play right after the babies are born. So, it may be awhile, or it may be within the next two chapters. I. Really. Don't. Know. Love you sweets!**_


	3. A Father

As Loki planned, he stayed in his room a good portion of the time. Flecks of memory from that horrid night would enter his mind, but for the sake of sanity, he chose to ignore them. He was in his bathing room, sitting on the edge of the tub, running circles in the quickly filling water. Reality was speaking much more than real words, as Loki was deadpanned to uttering no noises.

He was now, he estimated, six months in. But this was in midgardian time. In his time, things could have been years progressed. Solitude has also let him think.

He has realized that these children mean much more to him than Odin's approval and worth. If he needed to flee his last home with them, alone, then he would. The multiple kicks and pushes he would feel would only declare his feelings that much more.

He was fully submerged in the heated water when a knock came from the bathroom door. He felt a little open and insecure knowing someone would waltz in his room without consent.

"Who is it?" He said more sternly and frightened than wondering. The sound of a hand slipping down to the door handle sounded. Loki jumped, "I said, who is there?" What magic Loki knew to conjure to protect his nude, pregnant body from the unsuspector was to turn the water milky white.

The door creaked, and out popped a guilty looking Thor. "Calm down. I just wished to speak with you in private." Loki looked up at him, his arms hovering around his own body.

* * *

Lady Loki was now stripping the god of thunder, silent but quick in her movements. Something had struck the god when being touched, through his hazed and drunk mind, he knew who she was.

"Ready to take down the barriers?" Her voice was silken, and deep, her eyes roaming his body in a hungry and needy manner.

Thor shook his head of its gaze, "We had barriers?" He was trying to play this coolly, and took her wrist in his hand. She snickered, perching on her knees to steal a kiss.

"I know who you are, and you know who I _really _am." She licked and nipped at him, "Now. Tell me. Are you ready to take away the barriers?"

Thor froze, things going in and out of his mind of morals and of what was best to do. He then dropped her wrist, "Of course. Just tell me why a _woman _like you was in a bar like that."

He stated this, firmly.

The woman cocked her head, "Took a little trip to midgard. I was under some spell. Decided it was best to be seen as a woman instead of my male counterpart. Fear of jail, you know? Then, just ended up here. With you and a drink."

Thor was gone, utterly swamped by the booze the only thing he could think of to do was fuck the black haird raven raw.

"Loki." He shivered his words, knocking the girl onto the marble flooring, locking her in place with a rough deep tongued kiss.

Thor pulled away when he felt an oddness to her features. The once curvy asseted lady was now the pale, sleek, slightly giddy Loki. "Hey." Thor sighed at him, breathing his deliciously alcohol tainted breath on the other.

The smaller god's hands were pinned on either side of his head, his legs also stuck under Thor's, but his head was free to slowly lift. Loki pointed his toungue out, brushing over Thor's lips and letting a trail of spit connect them.

That was his response.

Thunder roared from outside, and whistling of winds broke through the window. It was Thor's turn to let their wettened mouth's come together, digging his groin against Loki's in an obscene manner.

The smaller male groaned, whispering a 'please' and whimpering. Thor muffled a laugh, backing away and replacing his hands on the hem of his brother's pants, pulling roughly with lack of control. Everything became fast paced and harsh.

It was only when Thor had successfully torn away all revel of clothing that he noticed Loki's slightly bruised and scraped body. Whatever happened in midgard, wasn't good. Loki cared about none of it, though, as he was far too worried about Thor's touch to continue. He lay there, mouth open and panting. His eyes lidded and scanning the area.

The thunderous god became somewhat aware of himself, then, feeling very exposed to his so-called brother. He looked down, at his growing length and Loki's own, so close to each other, waiting to be... "Ah!" Loki bolted his arms around Thor's as he began near humping him, pressing the erection together and gliding them on the course skin.

This wouldn't last long, but what does now in days?

Thor's elbows met the cold ground as he framed the other's head, it was freezing. He shuddered, making him grind especially hard down onto Loki. They moaned out gorgeously. "Do it. Mm, Oh Thor, please. Just do it!" Loki frantically plead again, his legs freeing and wrapping around his older brother's waist.

Now, if anyone one of them had any idea what they were doing, things would have been different. At the moment, Loki is blaming the _spell _conjured on him, and will think of it later as a deep dream or nightmare. Thor, is a person of fufilling needs, and puts his heavy load on the fact of the alcohol he drank and the fact that it couldn't really be Loki. Loki would never be this submissive.

thor dragged his hand, then, down to the black haired male's hole, knowing at least something about male on male sex. But Loki instinctively sunk his nails into the arm, "I said now.", He was hissing at him. The scene was enough to make Thor come then and there, so he had no hard time complying. He replaced his hands, sturdying them beside Loki's long black locks.

And when the smaller god finally let go, he grasped Thor's dick, guiding to the place they both wanted it most. Thor flinched at first, afraid of Loki's wail of dissaproval, but was really happily surprised when a warm, wet head welcomed him. "Tight." He muttered, pressing his body down closer to Loki's.

Loki groaned, "Uh.", was all he could say, and bucked as much as he could for more. Hips jutted forward, sinking Thor's dick to the hilt, and quickly retracting just to do the same thing. Loki whined, wanting to cry out for him to slow down or stop altogether, but he didn't. He didn't even know why.

Thor picked up the pace, slamming fast and deep and hard, letting his actions take over. And it was growing, for both of them. That coil that would tighten and tighten, letting both know this couldn't last forever.

And one good aim of hips, hit the spot Thor was secretly searching for, sending Loki groaning out, nearly sobbing. The moment he hit it, though, Thor slowed down, rolling and aiming more with his hips, feeling the sensation instead of being directed by it. "I'm so close." Loki whispered, loving the way Thor's torso would massage his cock inbetween them.

Thor stuttered his thrusts a second, "I love you."

Neither knew how intimate this had gotten until the climax. Thor with his nonestop pumping, and rolling of his hips, hitting slightly harder when his own orgasm played. Loki gasped, feeling a rush of warmth and liquid expansion fill him up inside, paving the way for his own release. And he spilt on his and Thor's stomaches, the messy goo pooling in his navel.

Thor didn't stop thrusting though, not until his member was fully softened, and Loki was a neigh-sayer at the unpleasant sensitivity. He didn't pull out though, they stayed like that, together on the ground. Thor rolled onto his back with Loki near fetal position ontop.

He meant it at the time, though. He really doesn't have sex with anyone he doesn't love.

* * *

Loki stared at Thor still, cowering. "I guess what is private to you is different from other's preferences." He was shivering, and the bath water had caught Thor's eye. But he said nothing of it.

"I apologize. My intentions were to tell you information that may..." He stopped talking, partly out of the inability to continue and other partly because Loki was struggling a stand. His large, protrusion of a belly coming into view. "Well, don't just stare! Help me!" Loki demanded some help, his figure slumped on itself.

Thor obeyed, grabbing a bath robe and throwing it over his shoulders then guiding him one step at a time out of the tub. Loki stumbled a bit, but caught his bearings, leaning against the cabinet. "Information that may... What?" He pushed.

The larger god had to take his sight away from him to collect himself. "That perhaspe will shed light on who father's these children."

* * *

_**A/N: My town has been hit hard by tornadoes and winds, and I didn't think i'd get to post this chapter, but here you go! I don't write smut, so please review on it. I tried. And P.P.S. I love you sweets!**_


	4. Now Two

"You claim this?" His voice was different from before, a little more sterner as they locked eyes from across the small room. Thor frowned, "I _claim _I am attempting to help you and this delicate manner."

This ticked the pregnant god's ass off, "In all delight of what has happened recently, you are taking now to spill to me that... That you knew all along!" Hurt was in his voice. Thor shook his head, "I found this out only hours ago, when I had time to rethink or even think at all." He was trying to defend himself, but he could tell his brother didn't buy it.

"I feel nothing like bantering with you, dear fool, just _please_ tell me who you accuse." Loki was pushing his arms into the holes of his robe, getting his left arm in.

Thor froze, then turned, and finally pulled in a breath. And not just from the compromising sight of his youthful brother. "Me." It was a whisper, but his voice is so deep and solid, it could be mistaken for declaring words. The smaller god twitched a bit, faultering in trying to cover himself, pulling the fabric back up his shoulder.

Slowly, he dropped his jaw, in a very elegant and stunning manner. His eyes roaming Thor's so smoothly as the rest of his body jittered. "_You_?" It sounded like heartbreak, pure deceit. Nodding a yes to his still brother, Thor felt a growing pang of embarrassment. "We were drunk." He muttered.

In the midst of the broken news, Loki dropped to the ground, tying his robe closed and pooling himself in a bundle. Thor thought he was in agony at first, but listened more closely. Loki was reciting either spells or comforting words, lectures that made no sense when put together. His face was covered, but the muffled noise of his voice broke through his arms.

"Loki? Are you alright?" Thor felt panicked, "Brother!" He finally shouted. Loki flew his head up, his eyes near black and face pale and mean, "Brother! Tell me Thor how me and you could possibly be brothers? You damn fool!" He spoke quickly and violently, throwing his words so hard Thor stumbled back and fell on his rear.

And he waited until Loki's eyes stopped staring past him, until they turned their lovely shade, until they looked at him and realized who each of them were. Loki winced, "You said we were drunk." The word _drunk _was popped of his tongue.

Thor only shook a yes. And Loki sat back, as if he didn't have his little panick attack. "That's right. I mean, no new news for me but for Thor? Thor never drinks unless provoked. That night, also, I was on Earth. I stumbled halfheartedly into the-" Loki was staring at the wall, and when he stopped himself, his eyes refrained to stare down at his body.

Thor frowned, "The, what, Loki?" The small god shook, "Stark Tower. Where I found Anthony Stark having some stress disorder meltdown, not to mention he was boozed out of his right mind. I decided then to take him up on his offer of a drink. And so here we all are, today. Or most of us. Me, pregnant, and you and Tony, each a possible father."

* * *

"_I need to get home. Pepper is... Ah, God... w-waiting for me. Jarvis, hurry the... the... update." _

_"Sir, we cannot finish the update until the security breach has reached a-" _

_"...it is probably just Happy again, continue the... Jarvis? Are you.. Offline?" _

Muffled voices from the room next to the confused god sounded, and as frightening as they were, he was not going to miss them. It was he, Loki, who had tripped the security system, but nobody was in the tower to catch him. So, he wandered aimlessly up each floor of the building. He turned the corner and entered the room, finding the source of the bickering.

There, laid a shivering and sweating mess, it was named Anthony 'Tony' Stark. It seemed as the ball of emotions had dragged multiple bottles of scotch to join him on the cold floor, some spilled and some empty. "Jarvis, review the statistics!" His breath was beyond lost, and his eyes blown away.

Loki smirked, carefully not to make his presence knows until he wanted it. He slid on the ground, in front of Tony and crossed his legs. He reached an arm and loudly popped a bottle open, drinking and waiting for Tony to dart his head up. Which he did. Tony waited a second, letting his eyes focus on the larger than life god, then screamed out. "JARVIS! HE'S HERE TO KILL ME!" Everything went to fire for poor Anthony, if he wasn't in the middle of a panick attack before, he was now. And his reactor shot a glow far brighter than even Loki knew it should.

"Stop! You bumbling idiot! I am bored, and certainly not wanting to get into more trouble. Far too much work." He spoke just as Tony had picked up a glass, threatening to chunk it his direction. "Wha?" Tony squinted, still holding the glass high. Loki sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I ended up here for a reason, I guess. Would you like to toast?"

Tony sat now, holding the glass still but lower, "Toast for what?" He spat, copying Loki's sitting position. Loki smiled, sipping again. "Well, we aren't fighting to the death at the moment. That is toast worthy in my book." Tony licked his quivering lips, "I don't know what you are playing at." He said this as he opened a fresh bottle, as a 'yes' gesture for Loki.

The god purred a smile, holding his bottle up toward the middle of them, "To not fighting." Tony slowly lifted the bottle up, "Not fighting..." Then he clinked the glass together. He tasted the alcohol before swallowing, just in case Loki poisoned it. But, who could really taste poison in something already poisoning enough?

"You seem tense." Loki inquired. "And you seem suspicous." Tony said. They exchanged a look of question, then Loki lay flattened on the floor, a hand behind his head. "I've been in prison for far too long, Stark. It is wrong of you to think I'd want to go back." Tony smiled, "I don't think you want to go to prison. I know you think you can get away with whatever you're planning this time. And let me just tell you, I am ready to stop it."

Loki lifted on his elbows, giving an almost sleepy or tired look. "I look like no villain ready for a fight." Tony swigged from his bottle and gulped it slowly, looking the god up and down. "You are right. What kind of villain wears sweats and a black sleeved shirt- Is that too tight for you?" Being Anthony Stark, and the social bug he is, he made light of Loki.

The god groaned, "No, it is not too tight. And these are not sweats, they are-" Tony giggled, "Pj's?"

Loki rolled his tongue in his mouth, side smirking. "You are really drunk, aren't you?" Bringing his knees up, Tony nodded. "I get drunk, that is what Stark's do best." Loki understood this, too, because lately he's felt the only thing a Laufeyson can do is screw up. Hence, the drinking problem. "Really?" He cocked his head, the poorly lit room gave a glare over the other's face.

"Well, getting drunk and having sex. They don't call me playboy for kicks." A slight smile wore onto Stark's face, and that was apparant to the god. "Sex. I thought you were committed. like Thor loved Jane." He made sure to put loves to past tense, considering everyong knew the tension. Tony nodded, "She knows I slip up, though. It is a learning process." Tony's head was clearly swimming and his eyes were working hard on focusing on one thing.

"Why are you telling me this?" Loki was truely curious. Seconds ago he threatened to throw things at him, now, he's opening up? Tony grabbed the bottle and took a good few chugs. "You asked, rudolph." The god whispered an, "Oh", then continued drinking the poor class booze. It got quite quiet then, minutes passed and only the faint clanks of glass on the floor and the gulps of the two men drinking sounded. Loki knew that if Stark wasn't drunk, he would be beating his ass. But, Tony was a goner, so why not have fun?

Oh, Loki was also drunk, but somewhere in their DNA, a god could handle the damage a lot better, or at least hide it. But Loki wasn't just drunk. If he can recall, he cannot remember how he ended up on Earth, or why he wanted to secretly meet Tony. Nothing made sense, nothing was clear, except for the growing feeling of lust Loki felt toward to mortal human.

"I am cursed." Loki realized, trying to climb up once he felt himself falling for the man. Tony scrunched his face, "By who?" To Loki, Tony's words were now echoing in his ears, ringing and replaying. He clapped his hands over his head, "I have no damn clue, now stop talking." He wasn't going down without a fighting chance. Tony nearly shouted in a pleading voice, "But why?!"

Loki snapped.

* * *

"Are you fucking me, Loki?" Thor stood, pacing frantically and avoiding Loki.

"No, I believe it was the reverse." Loki said it so matter of factly and calmly, but he was also in deep thought. It was near comical. "Loki! You cannot say such tarnish." Thor glared evily at him. Loki through the look back, "As I may have not mentioned, I was under some spell. It was not something I could recognize. And it worked fast."

Loki stood, using the counter as leverage. Thor immediately was at his side, still wanting to help in any way. "This is very hard news, Loki. I don't know if I should trust this, information. Not with our past. And the spell? You are a master at spells... This is just, conflicting." Thor felt something inside him get let down, it may have been the children or it may have been Loki himself. Thor didn't know yet.

"I see. I will not argue with logic. I just ask of you to not leave me, not while I am like this." Loki was in a metaphorical hole of lostness. He was at the same spot as he was minutes ago. Knowledge-less of his babies father.

* * *

_**A/N: Next chapter there will be smut with Loki/Tony. Just if you're interested. Review please, it motivates me to continue this confusing story. I have a plan though, never fear! Love to my sweets!**_


End file.
